Flute
This article is about the recurring item. For the item in ''Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, see Strange Flute. For the item in Spirit Tracks, see Spirit Flute.'' The Flute is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a musical instrument that has various effects when played. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Flute is found in the fifth dungeon, the Ocean Palace. Playing the Flute removes an obstacle known as the River Devil located near the Town of Nabooru and reveals the location of Hidden Palace when played while standing in the middle of Three Eye Rock. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past This blue musical instrument plays a distinct melody that can summon a Duck that transports the user to certain areas of Hyrule. The Flute was once owned by a boy from Kakariko Village who was warped to the Dark World and transformed into a tapir. Link discovers him in the Dark World, and he tells him to find his Flute, which was buried near the stump in the Haunted Grove in the Light World. To aid him in this endeavor, he gives Link a Shovel. Link unearths the Flute from a patch of flowers in the northwest corner of the Haunted Grove and brings it back to the Dark World, where he plays it for the boy, who finds he cannot play it himself, and is soothed by the music and subsequently transforms further into an inanimate tree. Link can then play the melody of the Flute for the Weathercock in Kakariko Village. The statue shatters, revealing the flying bird inside. The bird transports Link to certain areas of the Light World when the Flute is played again, as long as Link is in the overworld of the Light World. All of these warp points are located near an entrance to the Dark World. Near the end of his quest, Link uses the Flute to call the bird, who takes him to the Pyramid to take on Ganon. This is the only time that the Flute has any effect in the Dark World. Despite its name, the Flute appears to be an Ocarina, and is called such in the original Japanese version of the game. The design of the flute is very similar to the iconic Ocarina of Time from later games in the series, and may well have served as the inspiration for said item. List of landing spots 1. Death Mountain Directly outside the Mountain Cave on Death Mountain. 2. Magic Shop Directly outside the Magic Shop north of the Eastern Palace. 3. Kakariko Village In the center square, where the aforementioned Weathercock was once located. 4. Link's House Directly outside of Link's House, south of Hyrule Castle. 5. Eastern Palace Directly outside the entrance to the Eastern Palace 6. Desert of Mystery Southwestern corner of the Desert of Mystery. Link must, at one point, utilize this warp point to enter Misery Mire. 7. Swamp Ruins Directly outside the Swamp Ruins, in mid-southern Hyrule. 8. Lake Hylia On the southern peninsula near Lake Hylia. 9. Death Mountain In the northeastern part of Death Mountain. This warp point can only be accessed after Link has entered the area once. (Not available in SNES version) See also * Bell * Fairy Ocarina * Ocarina * Ocarina of Time * Ocarina of Wind * Recorder Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:Instruments